This invention relates to cylindrical electrical connectors. More particularly, it relates to an improved non-decoupling means for cylindrical electrical connectors. Many prior art electrical connectors used in an environment subject to vibrations, such as in aircraft engines, have a tendency to decouple. Some connectors are provided with safety wiring or lock wiring to prevent this inadvertent decoupling of the connector. The safety wiring is physically wrapped or tied about a portion of the plug shell and a portion of the receptacle shell to prevent them from becoming disconnected. It is somewhat inconvenient to manipulate this wiring and particularly difficult to install and inspect the condition of the wiring when a connector is located in a place which is not readily accessible.
Recently, non-decoupling features have been built into the connector itself. Examples of some of these non-decoupling features are disclosed and claimed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,971,614 and 4,030,798 assigned to AKZONA INCORPORATED, assignee of this Application.
The above patents disclose coupling nuts having a plurality of ratchet teeth projecting from the coupling nut in the same direction as the longitudinal axis of the connector. The ratchet teeth have sides of two different angles of inclination. A separate non-integral metal spring member is provided such that an arm of the spring member rides up the side of the ratchet tooth having the lower angle of inclination more easily than the other side so that the connector tends to stay coupled even during the vibration.
Some of the problems faced in the connectors disclosed in the above patents include the fact that the leaf spring quite often became bent when an inspector was uncoupling the connector. The finger of the leaf spring would jam against the steeper angled side of the ratchet tooth. This was particularly true of the connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,614. The connector disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,030,798 overcame this problem somewhat; however, with the advent of the plastic connector, it was found that a plastic spring would easily break because of compressive forces during rotation, particularly in the uncoupling direction. An alternative design was therefore needed to overcome the problems of the prior art.